Nikichan's R&R Talkshow
by NikiChaanWuvsChuu
Summary: send in your dares or questions! the couples are Kutau,Amuto,Kaiya, and Rimahiko! First chapter will be short since i have no questions or dares yet! Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING OKAY!
1. Chapter 1

Niki-chan: hola everyone!!!! and welcome to ~Niki-chan's R&R Talkshow~!

Yaya:welcome welcome!!! We need questions or dares please reveiw and send them!!

Utau:if you guys really want to continue this talkshow,then send us some questions....

Ikuto:all im asking for from you readers are amuto!!!

Niki-chan: speaking of amuto...im only gonna write amuto,kaiya,kutau, and rimahiko! but if you guys want ill add other characters! like u readers!

Kuukai: i cant wait to get your reveiws!

Nagihiko: heh.....ummm..yea....careful for your questions about me readers....

Amu: nani?

Rima: oh that's right! they might 'mistaken' Nagihiko with Nadeshiko....

Niki-chan: ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaaaa! nadeshiko may be in your dares or questions! (but no kukade)

everyone: *sweatdrop*

Kairi: sooo will this talkshow get longer when this has dares and questions from the readers?

Niki-chan: no duhhh!!! ill add your guys questions or dares in your reviews peoples!!!! ill even let you be in a chapter if you like!

Utau: will there be ikutau?

Niki-chan:NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! UTAU IKUTO BELONGS WITH AMU!!!!

Utau:*pouts* why?

Niki-chan: *grabs Kuukai by the ear* cuz u belong to him!!

Ikuto:........YAY!!! I HAVE AMU ALL TO MY SELF!!!

Tadase: no u dont onii-san!

Ikuto:who let the kiddy king in?

Niki-chan: well......it's kinda sad that alot of people diss tadase...soooo

Ikuto: i have competition???

Niki-chan:nooo!! this is why i invited..........

Lulu:me!

Amu:Lulu??*hugs* i missed u lulu!!

Lulu:me too Amu! and look i made necklaces! the pink one is for amu the purple one is for Utau the orange one is for Rima the red one is for yaya and the last but not least silver one is for Niki-chan!

Amu:arigato!!!

Yaya: thank thank you lulu-chi!!

Rima: its pretty!!

Utau: its beautiful thank you!!

Niki-chan: AMAZING!!!!! ARIGATO!!!

Lulu:your welcome!!

boys: wat about us??

Lulu:oh umm...lets make this easier.... *draggs amu to Ikuto* *drags Utau to Kuukai* *drags rima to Nagihiko* *draggs Yaya to Kairi* and Tadase ummmm wat would u like my prince?

Tadase:*chara changes* BWA HA HA HA!! WORLD DOMINATION OF COURSE! WHO WOULDNT WANT WORLD DOMINATION? LULU YOU WILL BE MY SERVENT FOR NOW ON!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Lulu: *hides*

Niki-chan: ano eto ummm please review your questions and dares

everybody: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	2. Chapter 2

*ikuto's violin solo from black diamond plays in the back ground*

neko&niki-chan: a nikineko production....

*ikuto's violin solo ends*

Niki-chan:elllllloooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu:sooo...someone finally reveiwed eh?

neko-chan: yes yes......u dont have to be mean about it!

niki-chan:WAT EVER!!!! anyways.......INTRODUCING!!!!!!.....DANA-CHAN!!!

Dana:heyyy!!!!!

Ikuto:who's she?

Neko-chan: rude!! she's the second co-host of this spectacular talkshow!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: i don't care......

Dana:I'm a fan of amuto.....

Ikuto:i like u!!

Amu:Is anyone a tadamu fan anymore??

Niki-chan:no...(no offense tadamu fans!!)

Tadase:Lalalala lalalala t-

Ikuto: Ikuto's world!!

Tadase: U THIEVING CAT!!

Ikuto: wat ever Tadagay!! ur even luck that niki-chan let u be in this talkshow!!

Niki-chan: well excuse me!! my family is a fan of tadase and they will kill me if there is no tadase in here!!

Neko-chan: It's true!! at the christmas party they threatened her to let Tadase be in this here talkshow!!

Utau:tough family...

Niki-chan: they're like 5 six year olds yelling at me to put tadase in this talkshow!!

Kuukai: are we gonna answer some questions here cuz i cant wait!!

Yaya:me too~!!!!!

Kairi: *cleans glasses with cloth*

Lulu: ya'll better include me!!

Ikuto:*hugs amu* and there better be amuto

Amu: get off me!!!

Tadase: u Thieving cat!!

Rima:*sits quietly drinking her hot coco*

Nagihiko:*sweatdrops* tadase and Ikuto never stop do they?

Niki-chan: wat ever now on with questions!! Dana-chan click that button on the wall!

Dana: which button?

Niki-chan: the button over here behind us on the wall!

Dana: but there is like 500 buttons there!!

Niki-chan: correction!! 502 buttons on the wall.

Dana: just tell me which one!!

Niki-chan: the one that says 'put a banana in your ear' (A/N:i do not own charlie the unicorn stuff....)

Dana: okay.....*clicks button*

*put a banana in your ear by:charlie the unicorn turns on and flashy lights that look like bananas appear*

Utau: how are the readers gonna take us seriously when there are dancing bananas everywhere!!

Neko-chan: fine fine turn it off!

Dana:* clicks button again* there....

Yaya: awwwww!! Yaya liked the music!!

Niki-chan: but we have to continue the show!! dana click the smoke machine button!!

Dana: *clicks button* now our first question is from....

Neko-chan:me!!!!!!!!!!!

_to tadase: are you really gay?  
to lulu: how was france?  
to kuukai: solve a rubix cube!  
to utau: make out with kuukai in a room!  
to rima:how many gag mangas do u read in a week  
to nagi: get nadeshiko to vist! *smirk*  
to ikuto:(i read a fiction the other day about ikuto as charlie the unicorn)i dare u to go to candy mountain!!  
to yaya: act mature for the whole chapter!  
to kairi: dont wear your glasses for a day!  
to amu: die your hair black!!_

Dana:good questions/dares neko-chan *high five*

neko-chan: *high five* arigato!!!

Niki-chan:*giggle* o-okay first question is Tadase are you really gay???

Tadase:i-im not gay!!!! why does people think that??

Utau: because u have a sparkle attack man...i mean i cant even call u a man anymore!!

Kuukai:you know Tadase Utau is right....

Utau: why are you taking my side??? why arent you taking your best friends side??

Kuukai: maybe because i luv u!!

Ikuto:WHAT??

Kuukai:I'm crazy for Utau Hoshina!!!

Utau:*blush* w-weirdo

Amu:ooooohh lala!!

Lulu:hey Hinamori Amu!! that's my line!!

Tadase: I dont care!!!im not gay!!

Nagihiko:listen Tadase...but isn't weird that your name can fit in it....TadaGay..TadaSe

Tadase:i-i *cries* h-how could u F-Fujisaki.....

Rima:*smack* a guy doesn't cry idiot...

Dana:*sigh* next question: lulu how was france?

Lulu: ohhhh!!! it was fabulous!!! i ate alot of gourmet food and and there were lots of fancy outfits and lots of different tea!! i even brought some!!

Rima:*throws hot coco at nagihiko* i want some!

Nagi: Rima!!

Rima: what's wrong Na-gi-hi-ko

Nagihiko:_ good thing she's cute or i would have yelled at her....._

Nki-chan:ummm Lulu why dont u make some tea for all of us...

Neko-chan: yepp...seems like alot of people are stress...

Dana: except for us!!

Niki,Neko,&Dana: We're awesummmm!!!

SC Cast: yea yeah yeah......

Dana: well on with the questions!!

Niki-chan: next question: kuukai can u solve a rubix cube??

Kuukai: lets see!! hand me one!!

Dana: CARMERA MAN GET US A RUBIX CUBE!!!

cameraman: here you go..*gives rubix cube revolution*

Neko-chan:GRRRRRR!! THIS IS THE NEW KIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WANT THE OLDER VERSION!!!

cameraman:no one wants an old version

Neko-chan: NO ONE??NO ONE??? YUR CALLING ME A NO ONE!!! COME HERE U *** ****!!

Niki-chan: were gonna need a new Camera man......were losing money by the minute....

Utau:*drinks tea* too bad for u.......

Amu:*blows tea* yea....

Ikuto:*puts kitty bowl filled with tea on the table* this japanese tea is better than Kiddy kings...

Yaya: GO NEKO-CHI!!!

kairi:*drinks tea*

Lulu: well...my uncle is a famous pro camcam man...

Niki-chan:ehh wat is a camcam man?

Rima:*sips tea* Camera man.....

Nagihiko: next thing u know it lulu is going to say that she calls dinner dindin...

Lulu:i-i d-do not!!

Dana:lulu i believe u (not)

Lulu:thanks..im gonna call my uncle....it's gonna take awhile...

Niki-chan:take all the time u need we're gonna wait for neko-chan to get the rubix cube...

Lulu:arigato..but skip kuukais and go on..im going to your bedroom niki-chan..

Niki-chan:hai..kuukai we're skipping yours onward!!

Kuukai:awww....

Utau:shut it you probably couldn't even solve the cube anyways...

kuukai:*pouts*

Dana:next questions is for Utau

Utau:yay!!

Dana:make out with Kuukai in a room!!

Kuukai:*smirk*

Utau:*silent*

Ikuto:*glare*

Amu:*giggle*

Kairi:*stares at yaya*

Yaya:*giggles like crazy*

Niki-chan: *faints*

Tadase:*sleeping*

Nagi:*smile*

Rima:*interestes in the subject*

Utau:n-no

Dana:Utau for the readers!!

Kuukai:*grabs Utau's Hand* we're going in the video camera room

Dana:yup..so next question is for....Rima: how many gag mangas do u read in a week?

Rima:well it depends....if its my favorite...58..least but i still read it..24

Dana:wow........anywaays next question is for nagihiko:get nadeshiko to come to the next chapter....

Nagihiko:*sweatdrop* i umm yea ill call her let me sit out till i have another question....._mom im gonna need someone that looks exactly like me...nadeshiko clothes....and a bucket of strange liquids...._

Dana:Ummm next question...is for ikuto: umm go to candy mountain!

Ikuto:*spits out tea* is that even possible?

Dana:yeap...there is a candy mountain where we sent the charas for a vacation........

Amu:awwww...ikuto ill go with u if you'd like....

Ikuto:fine...

Dana:u have to answer this question first amu!!

amu: dam it.... wat is it...

Dana:dye u hair black...

Amu:fine lets go ikuto...

*amu and ikuto left the building*

Dana:next is Yaya

Yaya;HOORAY!!

Dana:act mature for the whole chapter....

Yaya: okay dana-san..

Kairi:omg is that possible?

Rima:must be hard for yaya....

Dana:anyways this is the last of neko-chans questions kairi act dumb for the whole chapter!

Kairi:but thats scientifically impossible!!

Dana:dumb kairi dumb!!

Kairi: im going to eat soup with a fork...

Dana:good job!! but isn't that stupid not dumb? oh well...

Kairi:I'm gonna cook me soup!

Yaya:I will help u kairi

Dana:weird....kuukai&Utau have been in that room for a while.....*checks video camera screen*_ they're good kids they're good kids....._oh they're talking....

Neko-chan:im back!!

Dana:heyy...did you get a rubix cube?

Neko-chan:yep!! and what happened to Niki-chan?

Dana:she fainted...because kuukai and utau had a dare to make out....

Neko-chan:Typical......

Rima:where is everyone?

Dana:amu and ikuto are doing there dares.....Nagihiko is calling 'Nadeshiko'

Rima:how is that going to work?

Neko-chan:I dont really know....

Dana:lulu is talking to her uncle about being the camera man..Tadase is crying because everyone thinks he's gay.... and Kuukai&Utau r still in tha room...

Rima:ohhh.....

Niki-chan:*awakens* waaa...wat happened...

Neko-chan:basically kutau...

Niki-chan:typical.....

Dana: sooo....lets get kuukai and utau!

niki:kayyy....

Neko-chan:*opens door* kuukai,utau!!!!!

Kuukai:what?

Niki-chan:*giggle* Utau-chan!!it's been like an hour wat happened?

Utau:*blush* we finished like....50 minutes later then we talked....

Dana:about what?

Kuukai:how u guys are nosy! now give the popstar her space!!

Niki,neko&Dana:YOU CANT HIDE FROM THE TRUTH!!

Utau:unless i keep my mouth sealed.....

Niki-chan:*smirk* with kuukai's lips

Rima:*high five*

Niki-chan: *high fives rima*

Utau:*sits on couch*

Kuukai:wheres my rubix cube???

neko-chan: here

Kuukai:*sits with Utau and tries to solve the rubix cube!!!*

Utau:careful readers it may take days?

Kuukai:heyy!!

Dana and with that interruption weeks...

*ikuto and a black haired amu comes back with bags of 'stuff'*

Amu:hola amigas and amigos

Ikuto:yo.....

Niki-chan:did they take your kidney???

Ikuto:no!! i brought bags of candy there....here peoples...

neko-chan: u look good amu *munch*

Dana:mmhhmm*chew*

Amu:thanks!

Tadase:u look ugly now amu-chan.....

Niki-chan:how dare you!! its a good look on amu!!!

Tadase: well..i liked her with pink hair better....

Neko:and we'd like u to shut up and go cry in the emo corner!

Dana: yea!

Yaya:wat is wrong guys?*sees candy* may i have some?

Amu:wow yaya...ur mature?

yaya:yes amu-san.....nice hairdo.

Amu:uhh thanks.......

Nagihiko: im back she'll be here tomorrow.....

Amu:NADESHIKO IS COMING??

Neko-chan:interesting......

rima:ur not leaving are you?

Niki-chan:we want to compare you to nadeshiko....

Kuukai:*smirk* i can't wait....

Dana: guys!! theres more questions.... these batches are from.... Moonshine Wish

_Moonshine Wish_

_Tadase why do you look like a girl  
Amu why do you like the kiddy king  
Ikuto what do you like about amu  
Nagihiko do you like rima  
Rima how would you feel if Nagihiko wasn't a crossdresser_

Ikuto:awesom questions moonshine!!

Niki-chan:soo TadaGay..... why do u look like a girl....

tadase: because i use gel every day to comb my perfect blonde hair...then sometimes i put some bows at the top wen i play with my hair! oh i sudenly like makeup now soo like i bought this lip gloss...an-

Niki-chan:SHUT UP!!! YOUR GAY ALRIGHT!!

Tadase:Im gay?

Ikuto: well maybe u got a sudden interest for makeup!! make up is for girls stupid!!

Tadase:*cries like a little girl in a corner*

Dana:next question........Amu why do you like Tadase...i mean Tadagay....

Amu: well because he is a pr-

Neko-chan;dont say it women!!

Amu:and because he is soo kind and sweet and im lying okay i dont like him anymore i like someone else!!! Tadase is too gay now..

Ikuto:*smirk* wow amu...*hugs amu* never knew u liked me...

Amu:not you i didnt say u!!

Rima:its not Nagihiko

Yaya:and it isn't kairi.....

Utau:*stares at Kuukai* and it isn't kuukai

Kuukai:shhhhh im trying to solve this rubix cube...

Amu:w-watever....

Dana:if it isn't Ikuto...AMU UR LESBIAN??

Amu: NO!!

Neko-chan:next question! Ikuto why do u like amu?

Ikuto:*smirk* cuz she is my strawberry! she cute when i tease her and she i violent!

Amu: URESAI!!

Rima:well next question please.....

Niki-chan: Nagihiko do you like rima?

Nagi:*stares at rima*

Rima:*slap* answer so we can get this over with!!

Nagi:yes yes i do i love her with all my heart....

Everyone: WHAT????

Nagi:it's not surprising....we all know she likes me too! come on Rimahiko is like the best couple ever!

Ikuto:no amuto!!

Kairi:no kaiya!!

Kuukai:no kutau....*trying to solve rubix cube*

Niki-chan:NO KUTAU!!!

Utau:jeeezzz lets get on with this im tired.....

Niki-chan: Amu is that ami up on the roof?

Amu:what??? *runs to the rooftop*

Ikuto:wait for me!!

Utau:*sigh* ill help u people

kairi:im gonna help too peeps!!

Yaya: i will help too

Neko-chan:okay everyone is gone...Rima how would u feel if Nagihiko was a crossdressser?

Rima:Me?? i thought he was already a crossdresser? he is a baka friend stealer too...

Nagi:*kisses rimas cheek* im going to help them Rima-chan....

Rima:*blush* BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dana:Bye nagi,rima....

Niki-chan: wow kuukai....

Kuukai:shhhhhh

Neko-chan:anyways...*presses 'put a banana in your ear' button*

Niki,Neko,&Dana:Byee!!!!! R&R

Niki-chan:IMPORTANT!!!!! IM GOING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!! I MAY ONLY UPDATE IN THE WEEKENDS!! PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL PUT IT IN THA TALKSHOW!!! THANK YOU!!


End file.
